Masks
by Sariniste
Summary: What if Momo made the wrong wish around the Hougyoku? What if Aizen wasn't the only one behind a mask? Starts after chapter 100 of the manga. AiHina, Aizen x Hinamori. One-shot. Lemon.


**Masks**

**Summary:** Maybe everything was Momo's fault. What if she had made the wrong wish around the Hougyoku? What if Aizen wasn't the only one behind a mask? Starts after chapter 100 of the manga. AiHina, Aizen x Hinamori.

**Warning:** Rated M for lemon. Do not read if you are under 18.

**Posted:** 12/17/10.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"_Special wartime instructions: The ban on full power release is lifted… by direct order of the captain-commander. There is no telling whom the enemy will strike next."_

"_Please be careful, Lieutenant Hinamori."_

The words from the lieutenants' meeting echoed in Momo's head as she tossed and turned in her bed that night. _Isn't it better_, she thought to herself, _if we don't take our weapons, and just keep things peaceful?_ This whole invasion was truly frightening, especially all the hints that they might have a traitor in their ranks, perhaps even one of their own captains, that creepy Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third division. Momo sighed. Everything had become so complicated now.

Her one center, her rock, the one person that she could always count on, was acting strange and was not telling her what was going on. Captain Aizen must have discovered something about Captain Ichimaru, but why was he not telling her?

In the private darkness of her room, she blushed and berated herself. In all the stress of the recent events she had been forgetting herself, and acting unseemly toward her captain. Without a doubt, that was why he was withdrawing from her. And he was right to do so.

Her face burned with shame. She had idolized Captain Aizen for a long time, but it was only recently that her hero-worship had gotten out of hand. Her most secret fantasies… somehow she must have let something slip and he had noticed. The worst part of it, she chided herself, is that she was a wicked person trying to corrupt someone virtuous. She secretly hoped to tempt the good, kind, upright Captain Aizen off the path of righteousness. She hid her head under her pillow. She was such a bad person, and yet he continued to be kind to her. For his sake, she needed to stop her feelings, to somehow deny her obsession. But every time she tried to get up her resolve to do so, she would see his handsome face in an unguarded moment, or he would make some simple gesture with one of his long, elegant hands, or express some casual wisdom in his deep, gentle voice… and she would be undone all over again.

She couldn't help herself. She was helpless around him. She sighed and turned over one more time, punching her pillow, glancing at the clock in frustration. There was an early meeting the next morning, and she needed to get some rest. Maybe fantasy would help her get to sleep.

_His quarters were not too far from her own in the fifth division barracks. Momo crept through the cool air of the moonlit night to his door and hesitated briefly. It was so wrong to disturb him like this. She was wearing nothing but her nightgown, her hair down, barefoot. He would be surprised to see her at this hour of the night. She knocked._

"_Hinamori-kun! What is it? Do you need something?" He was still up, working late as usual._

"_I'm s-sorry, Captain Aizen, to disturb you like this. But – can I talk to you for a moment?" He was sitting at his writing table, dressed in his nightclothes too, wearing only a yukata with a striped robe draped over his back. His handsome face was calm as ever, but his deep brown eyes were concerned behind his black glasses._

"_Please come in, Hinamori-kun." Momo, acutely conscious of how little she was wearing, timidly entered his rooms._

"_I'm so sorry, Captain. I— I know how it looks, visiting you alone like this in the middle of the night, and I'm really sorry."_

"_Of course it's all right for you to come here, Hinamori-kun. You know I'm always available to my officers." His deep voice was gentle and resonant as always. She could listen to it forever. He stood up in a single lithe movement, and she saw a flash of his long, muscular legs under his yukata. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_She was trembling. He saw it, and concern creased his brow as he moved closer to her. Moving with his usual swift grace, he removed his striped robe and placed it around her shoulders in a single motion. It was warm, and smelled faintly woodsy, musky… it smelled of _him_. She inhaled deeply._

"_You're cold, Hinamori-kun. You should not be walking outside at night in such thin clothes."_

"_I'm sorry, Captain… But— I couldn't sleep!"_

"_Please, Hinamori-kun, there's no need to apologize. Did you think I would turn you away? Is that the image I project to others?" She looked up at him, waif-like in her thin clothes, and saw that unalterable kindness in his eyes, the kindness she adored in him but also hated, hated because it meant that he would always see her as a child to be protected, rather than… something else… something more._

"_Captain Aizen, I—" she hesitated, terrified and unsure of herself. Her brown eyes were wide. She turned away. "No. I shouldn't say it." She was such a coward. How could she have ever thought she might win his attention… his desire… his love?_

_She could feel his kind smile searing her. "You've had a rough day. Why don't you come in and rest for a while?" He moved away from the door. "You can stay for as long as you need." He gestured at his futon with a long-fingered hand. His sleeve fell away briefly from his arm, exposing his forearm, and she saw the play of muscles under the tanned skin, the light brown hairs on his arm gleaming golden in the lamplight. She moved toward the futon, neatly made with a brilliant red patterned woolen blanket glowing against the polished hardwood floor of his quarters._

_To sit on his bed! Momo blushed. But then she felt his eyes lingering on her slender body and she shivered again beneath her thin nightgown. She looked up at him suddenly to see once again that odd glitter that sometimes appeared in his eyes, that hint of something different beneath the kindness, a hint of darkness that she somehow knew she understood, deep in her bones._

_And from somewhere, she dredged up the courage she never had had before in his presence. Suddenly, she stood in front of him, eyes blazing. "Captain Aizen. Isn't it time we tear away the masks?"_

_He looked down at her in shock. "What did you say?"_

"_Tear away the masks!" She threw caution to the winds. "Why don't you say it, Captain Aizen? You know very well. You know the truth about who I really am— why don't you admit that you have someone different inside you too!" She tore her yukata away from her breasts. "Don't you want to give in to your desires, for once in your life live for yourself rather than always putting duty first? Don't you see my feelings for you are just as strong as yours for me?"_

_Captain Aizen was looking at her in shock, eyes wide behind his glasses. Then something changed. A slow smile curled his lips, and his eyes narrowed as he traced her exposed breasts with his gaze. Mischief and wickedness began to dance in his eyes. "So you knew," he said softly. "You knew all along that it was a mask."_

_She smiled archly at him and moved closer, reaching out to his obi and untying it in a single motion, then slipping her hands underneath his yukata, tracing the firm, sculpted flesh beneath, feeling him quiver at her touch. She pressed her body against his and felt him move in response, his warm arms encircling her. Pressed up against him, she could feel his arousal move against her and she shivered. She looked up at him again._

_He was smiling a dark smile. With one hand, he pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the floor. Without them, his deep brown eyes were devastatingly beautiful, huge and liquid, ringed by impossibly long lashes. He smiled that evil smile again and pushed her roughly against the wall. "And I knew," he whispered, "that you were hiding behind a mask all the time too." He put his hands on her breasts and squeezed. Momo whimpered, feeling a shudder go through her and vibrate in between her legs. "I knew— that you were never the good girl you pretended to be, Momo."_

_With that, he pressed her hard against the wall, hands wandering all over her body, lighting her on fire. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly and passionately. She opened her mouth in submission and his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part of it, and she felt weak._

_Then he was picking her up and laying her across the bed. He rolled on top of her, continuing to kiss her mouth, face, neck, shoulders, breasts. She gasped with delight. Still smiling that wicked smile, he drew off her yukata and then her underwear. She moaned, but then whispered, "Stop."_

_He paused and looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"_

"_This— this is wrong, Captain Aizen. We shouldn't be doing this." Her eyes were wide as she looked up into his face only inches away._

_But instead of looking thoughtful and concerned, as she expected, he merely smiled that dark smile again. "Yes… so it's wrong. Doesn't that make it more delightful?" Then he slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her so that she cried out. "Doesn't it feel good to know that I am just as evil as you?" She moaned again, feeling his long, expert fingers slick against her. _

"_Yes… yes!" she cried._

_With a laugh, he suddenly stopped what he was doing, and she cried out in disappointment. Then she saw he was standing up to draw off his clothes, until he stood naked before her. He was so beautiful in the lamplight, those long, muscular limbs, perfectly shaped torso, and… she looked below his waist and blushed. She thought she would die then and there. He was gazing at her naked body lying ready for him on the bed, legs splayed, and that dark glitter in his eyes was vivid and potent, no longer hidden by his glasses._

"_Do you want me, Momo?" he said in a deep, seductive voice that sent shivers through her. She writhed on the bed and reached out her arms to him. His eyes still held that dark gleam. "Even though it's wrong?"_

_She whimpered and nodded, in a haze of shameful lust. "Especially because it's wrong."_

_The dark smile appeared on his face again as he climbed back on top of her, grinding his naked body into hers as she moaned with delight. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, pressing her head into the pillow. He paused to gaze at her intently, smoothing her hair back from her face with strong fingers. She could smell herself on his fingers and she turned her head sideways to take them in her mouth, licking and stroking them with her tongue. She heard him chuckle deep in his throat. Then he withdrew his fingers from her mouth and slipped them down her body, gently teasing the insides of her thighs and finally stroking her between her legs again as he kissed her. She gasped and moaned, clutching his strong back with her small hands. She ran her fingers through his thick, wavy hair as she had always dreamed of doing, stroking it away from his face so that his strong forehead was exposed. _

_Finally, when she thought she could bear it no longer, he stopped and looked at her, smiling again. There was a question in his huge, dark, beautiful eyes, and she nodded. "Yes. Yes, Captain Aizen… please come inside me."_

_He positioned himself carefully and entered her in a single thrust. She gasped with pleasure, feeling him move within her. She couldn't resist him, she thought with dark excitement, she belonged to him._

_He smiled at her from above, his eyes glittering with pleasure. "This is forbidden, Momo, and if I tell anyone you will be thrown out of the Gotei 13… unless you pay the price for my silence."_

"_What…" she gasped, "what is that price?"_

_He smiled a completely evil smile, his face transformed from the kindly captain's into something unrecognizable yet still unutterably beautiful. "The price is… that you must be my plaything forever, Momo."_

"_Anything…" she whispered, "I'll do anything you say, Captain Aizen, forever."_

_He laughed and thrust harder into her. She held onto him tightly, feeling his strength and utter confidence surrounding her. She could feel that she was on the edge… she was about to come… she was coming… and there were stars in the room and her vision was gone and she was riding the peak of pleasure… and it was going on and on… and on…. _

Until finally she gasped, panting, coming down from her high, stroking herself in long, slow waves, imagining he was still inside her, beside her, holding her in his warm arms.

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, deeply mortified. She felt terribly ashamed for using her beloved Captain so wantonly… if he knew he would undoubtedly be shocked and horrified. He was such a _good_ person… and she was so _bad_. _We're such opposites_, she sighed to herself. He would never do anything wrong, never think about anything other than his duty, always put others first. Nothing like her fantasies would ever happen. Her Captain was good all the way through. She only hoped that in his innocence, he had not seen through her mask… it would humiliate her.

But… it couldn't stop her from hoping… and dreaming… that maybe there would be some way for her fantasies to come true… for Captain Aizen to not be _quite _as good as he always seemed to be. Maybe something would happen to change him… some magical wish-granting jewel would appear and release the inner, secret Aizen she dreamed of… She sighed again and turned over to try once more to sleep.


End file.
